Candy Canes
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Christmas oneshot. Reid and Abby spend Christmas together. Please R&R!"


Candy Canes

".......Just a little holiday story featuring your favorite pairing- Abby and Spencey! Pleaz take my poll if you want more of them :) Please R&R! And happy holidays!"

"Aw, it's so cute!" Abby squealed.

"Thanks Abby. This is the best gift I have ever gotten." Reid said as he petted his new furry friend.

"Well, I just thought, since you're not a dog person, a kitty would be better." Abby said as she pressed her nose against the kitty's nose.

"Should I be jealous?" Reid smirked.

"I don't know, I am really starting to like this cat!" Abby teased.

"Well, that good, because I have a feeling you're going to be seeing a lot more of it." Reid said as he looked in to Abby's eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"I.....I wanted to ask you something, but I don't know if it's too soon." Reid started nervously.

"What is it, Spencer?" Abby asked, sounding a bit nervous herself. She wasn't sure what exactly Reid wanted to tell her that was making him s nervous.

"Do you want to move in? I mean.......my apartment is smaller, so I guess I can move in with you. But I figured we both live near each other, and we both work really close to our homes, so we wouldn't have to worry about that......." Reid said breathlessly in a rush. Fortunately, Abby cut him off.

"Yes." she said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. I kind of figured you wouldn't want to, anyway." Reid mumbled.

"Specney, I said yes!"

"Oh, really?" Reid asked. When Abby nodded, he smiled himself. "I was kind of hoping for that, but I didn't really want to say anything....."

"No, I am glad you asked. I wanted to move in, anyways. I like looking out that big glass wall overlooking the city. Much better view than my house." Abby said.

"I.........I got you a present." Reid stated with a deep breath.

"I know you did- you let me move in!" Abby said.

"No, something else." With that, Reid awkwardly stood up, and Abby passed him his cane. Abby stood up to, and followed him to where he was limping off to.

"I wasn't going to give it to you at first, but when you said yes........" Reid said as he opened the door to his study hall. Abby gasped at what was inside.

"Oh my god! You didn't move all this by yourself, did you?"

"No, I asked Gibbs and Hotch to help me." Reid said.

Inside the study hall, all of Abby's belongings were boxed-up and ready to be put away.

"I put your clothes and your pillows in my bedroom already, but I didn't know where you wanted the rest of it. I cleared out some drawers in the bathroom for you,too.

"Everything was already packed,though. Were you planning on asking me to move in, or were you moving yourself?" Reid asked with a smile.

"I.........I wanted t move in, I admit it." Abby smiled innocently.

"Hey, I was going to ask you anyways." Reid smiled. "Oh, and this wasn't the real gift I was talking about, by the way."

"Then what is it?' Abby asked exasperated. Reid smiled, and took Abby's hand. He shut the door, and lead her to his bedroom. "Oh, so you did use my sheets." she said with a smile. "You know, the purple really looks good against the wood wallpaper......" she lied.

"Don't worry; you can paint it once you get settled." Reid reassured.

"Oh thank god." Abby said.

"I've always hated those walls, anyways." he smiled. "Anyways," Reid started as he opened one of his drawers. "Here's you're real gift." he said as he gave her a jewelry box. He opened it up, only to reveal the most pretty gold locket she had ever seen.

"Oh Spencer, it's beautiful!" she squealed. Reid put it on her, and gave a small kiss.

"I knew I should have bought you that candy cane designed cane along with the cat." she murmured.

"Abby, the cat's perfect. And I wouldn't have used the cane,anyways. Too ironic." Abby laughed, and gave Reid a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Abby." he whispered.

That night, Abby and Reid dreamt of sugar plums and candy canes, while the little kitty pounced around the living room...........

"........I know, tack and lame. Oh well :) I was in the mood and has some time :) Happy holidays!"


End file.
